


Creepy Carmelo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Carmelo [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bloody Mary References, Body Horror, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who accidentally summon the ghost of a cheerful boy.





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl walked home from school and walked upstairs to her room.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a purple cat hat, a black shirt with a reddish pink skull, striped purple stockings and black boots.

Her name is Maribi.

Maribi turned on a radio and a classical song played as she began to dance.

Maribi began to hum a tune.

But Maribi tripped on a old mirror and falls which was followed by a cat yowl

Maribi shakes her head and sees a old mirror.

An idea popped into Maribi's head.

In the bathroom, Maribi light the candles.

Maribi takes a deep breath and began to chant.

"Creepy Carmelo Creepy Carmelo Creepy Carmelo"

Suddenly the candles blew out by itself

Maribi said "Uh-oh?"

The bathroom turned green.

Maribi whimpers as a old mirror glowed.

A boy's ghost slowly appears behind Maribi.

Maribi screamed

But Carmelo laughed

Carmelo said "You couldn't see the look on your face"

Maribi blushed "I'm Maribi"

Carmelo said "Carmelo"

Maribi and Carmelo shake hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally Maribi's audition

Maribi was wearing a black shirt with a pink skirt with bows.

Maribi said "They're all out there the judges Milabi all of them!"

Carmelo was wearing a light blue tuxedo.

Carmelo holds Maribi's hand.

Maribi blushed

The curtains opened 

Milabi mocked "Her ghostly friend's her escort she'll fail for sure bye bye Maribi"

Maribi curtsied.

Maribi said "Carmelo make a entrance"

Carmelo said "Entrance?"

Carmelo takes a bow and the crowd cheers.

Milabi growled

A classical song played as Maribi and Carmelo began to dance.

Maribi began to sing as the crowd cheers.

Milabi said "They actually like it!?"

Milabi growled

Milabi said "I'll take care of this nonsense"

Milabi untied the ropes.

CRASH!

The crowd gasped

Maribi said "Uh-oh?"

Carmelo said "It's okay this is music you can dance to follow my lead"

Maribi and Carmelo began to sing as they dodged the sets.

Milabi ripped her hair out.

Milabi untied a chandelier rope

But Maribi and Carmelo spinned and finish the dance.

A mexican judge said "Do my eyes deceive me! That was incredible welcome to the dance club!"

The crowd cheers

Milabi said "HER ESCORT WASN'T EVEN WEARING A REAL TUXEDO AND WHEN I KNOCK OVER THE SET SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOSE HER TEMPER AND HER COOL SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FAIL!?"

"Milabi!"

Milabi said "Uh-oh?"

"Your behavior is unacceptable you are hereby dismissed from the dance club"

Milabi begged with puppy dog eyes "But I love D.C.!"

Milabi pouts and then throws a tantrum which cause a paint can to fall on her head.

Maribi giggled

The End


End file.
